


Любовь любого сделает безумным

by Serpentaria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/pseuds/Serpentaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С их первого знакомства было ясно, какими станут их отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь любого сделает безумным

**Author's Note:**

> Майндфэнг и Дуалскар тут еще не заслужили свои прозвища, а потому зовутся по именам - Аранея и Кронус.

_Буду ненавидеть, если смогу, если нет — буду любить против воли._

Кронус мрачно оглядел ничуть не уменьшившуюся кучу тупых кинжалов, лежащую перед ним на столе, и бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам. Прочие мальчишки уже заканчивали, и Кронус вполголоса проклял Наставника, в наказание велевшего ему одному точить кинжалы с зазубринами. На один такой уходило времени как на пять обычных, неудивительно, что Кронус единственный сидел с мрачной рожей и будет сидеть до самого утра. 

Вспомни демона, как же — словно услышав проклятье Кронуса, Наставник вышел из кабинета и оглядел их всех, задумчиво поправляя очки свернутой бумажкой. Приказом, мысленно поправился Кронус — от края бумаги свисала надломленная Императорская печать.

— Поздравляю нас всех, — задумчиво произнес Наставник. — Императрица скончалась, и завтра будет коронация новой правительницы.

Кронус, да и остальные ученики, с любопытством слушали. Императрица правила уже столько оборотов, что даже в учебниках истории нельзя было найти имя той, что была перед ней, а вот теперь — надо же — ими будет править новая, совсем юная Императрица. 

— Я приглашен на коронацию как глава одиннадцатого корпуса Осиротителей, и со мной пойдёт старший кадет. Желающие?

Ни один из мальчишек не проявил интереса. Прежняя Императрица часто устраивала приёмы, и Наставник все время таскал на них то того, то другого кадета, так что все успели убедиться в том, что ничего скучнее и муторнее императорских приёмов нет на всей планете. Все настолько было подчинено букве этикета, что когда-то, как ходили слухи, даже главу высшекровных жителей земли вывели из зала за особо громкий смех. 

Наставник рассеянно оглядел их, и остановил взгляд на Кронусе.

— Желающих нет, — подытожил он и указал приказом на Кронуса. — Тогда со мной пойдёт Ампора, — Кронус протестующе вскинул голову, и Наставник предупреждающе погрозил пальцем:

— Если не закончишь с работой до рассвета, и на все остальные приёмы будешь ходить ты, так что лучше молчи и займись делом.  
Мальчишки вокруг засмеялись, а у Кронуса прижались к голове плавники от унижения. Он фыркнул, выражая протест хоть так, и сердито и яростно принялся за следующий кинжал. Четыре раза он уже сопровождал Наставника на приемы, и не был уверен, что не заснет там и в пятый раз. Невыносимая тоска — стоять несколько часов только для того, чтобы быть подпущенным для поклона перед Императрицей, а потом снова стоять уже гораздо дольше, пока старшие чины каст докладывают о состоянии дел настолько вывороченным языком, что у Кронуса сворачивались плавники. 

Наставник еще некоторое время понаблюдал за тем, как ученики справляются с работой, и удовлетворенно кивнул, возвращаясь в кабинет.

— Ампора, зайдешь ко мне отчитаться, как закончишь заточку. Завтра на закате будь готов — впрочем, ты и без меня знаешь, что нужно к приему, не так ли?

Кронус показал в сторону захлопнувшейся двери неприличный жест и незамедлительно метнул ближайшую бумажку в того засранца, что смеялся громче всех.

— Да ладно, Ампора, не расстраивайся, — сквозь возобновившийся смех прокричал тот. — Может новая Императрица пойдет против всех традиций и отменит все к демонам. Расскажешь нам, если от скуки прямо там жабры не склеишь!

Кронус мрачно слушал насмешки, запоминал отдельных обидчиков и уже выстраивал планы мести — ничего, они у него еще попляшут.

Если он и вправду от скуки завтра не помрет.

___

Церемонимейстеры в Императорском дворце, похоже, испытывали ту же самую легкую растерянность, что и все прочие тролли на планете, слишком привыкшие к прежней правительнице. Кронус подозревал, что новое правило — будто коронация должна проводиться в присутствии лишь Императрицы и Великого Высшекровки, и подданные смогут увидеть правительницу только ближе к рассвету, тогда как все начиналось через час после заката — они выдумали сами, не найдя в старых пыльных книгах никаких инструкций длиной менее часа. Кронус оглядывал пышно украшенный зал, где проходил прием, и узнавал практически каждого тролля. Почти все высшекровные были стариками, от пятиста оборотов и старше, и Кронус снова чувствовал себя личинкой в окружении хищников. Только отвернись — и сожрут, даже ости от плавника не останется. Но это говорили инстинкты. На самом деле стариков можно было не опасаться — приближенные прежней Императрицы никогда не брали в руки оружия, следуя заповедям ее мягкой политики.

— Мы могли прийти и к рассвету, и никто бы ничего не заметил, — пробурчал Кронус, вовремя отвешивая поклон синекровному герцогу. 

Наставник строго посмотрел на него, и Кронус заткнулся. Они не меньше десяти минут стояли в глухом молчании, подпирая стену, пока Наставник вдруг не положил ему руку на плечо и не подтолкнул вперед. 

— Приведи ко мне вон ту девушку, — велел он, указав на столы со снедью; спиной к ним стояла девочка не старше самого Кронуса, на удивление — совершенно незнакомая.

Кронус постарался максимально незаметно закатить глаза, и позволил себе раздраженный выдох только когда отошел от Наставника на достаточное расстояние. Из всех висящих на нем обязанностей эта раздражала больше прочих — необходимостью уговаривать других троллей подойти поговорить с его учителем. Он совершенно не удивится, если незнакомка сейчас испугается и откажется. А шишки все на него. 

Уже настроившись на провал, Кронус встал слегка позади, придумывая, с чего начать разговор. У девушки было синее платье, лазурная кровь и венец маркизы на основании правого рога — а, ну тогда понятно, почему выбор Наставника пал на нее. Раз маркиза — значит, ей достались психспособности, да еще и не самые слабые. Жаль, что венцы, обозначающие титул, носят только на приемах — жизнь стала бы много проще, если бы сразу было видно, кто перед тобой. 

Кронус шагнул вперед, спиной ощущая нетерпение Наставника, и легко кивнул, изображая поклон. 

— Приветствую, маркиза. 

Девушка повернулась в его сторону, оглядела сквозь крупные очки с белой оправой; в одном глазу у нее Кронус с легким содроганием насчитал семь зрачков. 

— Мы знакомы? — она старательно вытерла рот платком и отставила тарелку с едой в сторону. Пальцы у нее слегка подрагивали, и взгляд то и дело соскальзывал на тарелку.

— Нет, маркиза, не думаю. С вами желает познакомиться мой Наставник, глава Осиротителей Одиннадцатого региона.   
Кронус замешкался на секунду. Фразу нужно было закончить комплиментом, чтобы сгладить неловкость, но ему ничего не шло на ум. Маркиза была тощая как щепка, будто уже много лет недоедала, и платье только подчеркивало ее болезненную худобу. Про глаза тоже ничего нельзя сказать, будет звучать издевкой. 

Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда она подала ему руку: комплиментов не понадобилось. 

— Можете звать меня Спиннерет, я… Я маркиза Восьмого региона. Я не против познакомиться с вашим Наставником.

— Благодарю, маркиза Спиннерет, — искренне сказал Кронус, устраивая ее ладонь удобней на своем локте и неторопливо направившись в сторону Наставника. От нее приятно пахло, чересчур сильно, на вкус Кронуса, и под запахом духов угадывался еще один, еле уловимый, никак не узнаваемый. — Я не видел вас раньше на приемах, маркиза.

— Было бы крайне странно поддерживать Императрицу Пейшес в притязаниях на трон и при этом появляться на приемах у прежней, — маркиза улыбнулась, смело сверкнув клыками. — Кроме того, я получила титул недавно.

— Когда же? — вежливо поинтересовался Кронус за пару шагов до Наставника, опуская ее руку.

Спиннерет подмигнула ему:

— Буквально час назад, — и тут же повернулась к Наставнику, словно забыв о существовании Кронуса.

Ему пришлось отойти, чтобы оставаться в нормах приличий, и о чем разговаривали Наставник и новая знакомая, он не слышал. Но по крайней мере мог видеть, что ни малейшего страха перед настолько превосходящим ее по гемоспектру и силе троллем она не проявляла — и это было чертовски необычно. 

Наблюдать за их беседой было хоть каким-то развлечением: маркиза о чем-то рассказывала, Наставник слушал внимательно, то и дело кивая, а потом вынул из кармана блокнот, чтобы маркиза расписалась; к концу разговора Кронус изнывал от любопытства и печального ощущения, что Наставник не соизволит поведать ему все нюансы обсуждений с этой странной тощей лазурнокровкой. Ее худоба занимала Кронуса так же, как и странный запах, что он почуял. Лазурь — достаточно высокая каста, у них никогда не было проблем с добычей пропитания, так отчего маркиза выглядит так, будто голодала с момента вылупления? Да еще и эти жадные взгляды, что она бросала на оставленную из-за него тарелку…

Он не успел развить мысль — двери зала, из которого на рассвете должна была выйти Императрица, распахнулись, и из них… вышла Императрица.

Кронус стоял неудачно, головы старших троллей сразу загородили ему весь обзор, и ему пришлось вскочить на стул, чтобы видеть, что происходит — грубейшее нарушение!.. 

Императрица Пейшес оказалась совсем низкой и, пусть Кронус и слышал, что они ровесники, неожиданно юной — он ни за что не дал бы ей семь с половиной оборотов. Толпа зашумела, и Кронус сильнее вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, что так всех взволновало — и испугался сам.

В одной руке Императрица сжимала испачканный синим трезубец, другой тащила за собой тело главного церемонимейстера. Кронус его хорошо знал и часто ругался со стариком, а потому не сразу соотнес кровь на трезубце и тянущуюся за телом полосу такого же синего цвета.

Императрица остановилась у пока накрытого трона и отбросила труп в сторону. Она молча, сощурившись, изучала своих новых подданных — а потом выпрямилась, и с угрозой направив вперед трезубец, произнесла:

— Всякого, кто решит, что вправе указывать мне, когда, куда и как выходить и вести себя, ждет та же участь, — она коротко мотнула головой в сторону трупа старика. — Есть еще желающие заставить меня следовать правилам из плесневелых книжек? 

Испуганные аристократы молчали, а у Кронуса сердце зашлось от восторга. Ха! Пусть утрутся смеявшиеся над тем, что именно его потащили сегодня на приём. Да они же все удавятся от зависти, когда он расскажет, что видел. Императрица тем временем поддела край укрывающей трон ткани, отбросила ее в сторону и опустилась на сиденье, поправляя золотую диадему. Она больше ничего не стала говорить, только закинула ногу на ногу и поманила к себе кого-то из толпы — Кронус успел узнать маркизу Спиннерет, подошедшую к трону и наклонившуюся к Императрице — а потом Наставник сдернул его со стула и стремительно потащил в сторону выхода.

Кронус ухватился за колонну, не понимая, что нашло на учителя. Он обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда из боковых коридоров в зал хлынули вооруженные фиолетовокровки, и Императрица захлопала в ладоши, смеясь над тем, как падают изумленные старики, даже не пытающиеся сопротивляться. Главные двери оглушительно хлопнули, закрываясь, Кронус вздрогнул, переводя взгляд вперед и успел уйти от удара вниз, откатываясь от фиолетовокровки с палицей. Ни у него, ни у Наставника оружия не было — не положено — и Кронус практически поверил в то, что сейчас помрет здесь, так и не поняв окончательно, что происходит. Но вновь занесший палицу тролль мирно опустил ее, схватил его за плечо и потащил вперед, к Императорскому трону.

Все произошло так быстро, что Кронус не переставал досадовать на себя, что ничего не разглядел. Мысль, что он сейчас может присоединиться к валяющейся кто как убитой знати, отчего-то не желала укореняться в голове, и он без страха взглянул в лицо Императрице, когда фиолетовокровка остановился перед троном. Рядом так же остановился Наставник.

— Так с какой стати я должна оставлять этих двоих в живых, несмотря на то, что оба регулярно появлялись у покойной дуры? — громким шепотом спросила Императрица у сидящей на широком подлокотнике Спиннерет, и та наклонилась, неодобряюще нахмурившись.

— Потому что Осиротители работают в первую очередь не на Императрицу, а обеспечивают питание твоему ужасному лусусу. Перестань, Пейшес, — Спиннерет без всякого пиетета ткнула Императрицу локтем в бок. — Не скатывайся в бессмысленность.  
Правительница скривилась.

— Ладно, ладно, не начинай, — она перевела взгляд на Наставника, будто только что его заметила. — Благодаря настойчивым просьбам моего мойрела вы останетесь в живых и продолжите работу в качестве Осиротителей. Чего молчите? Благодарите меня!  
Наставник смотрел в пол перед собой и, похоже, не собирался ничего говорить. Кронус уловил нетерпение во взгляде Императрицы и поспешил опуститься на колено, склоняя голову — все же он мог похвастаться отличным знанием этикета.   
— Благодарим вас за снисхождение, Ваше Величество, — произнес он с подобающей почтительностью и замер в замешательстве, когда Императрица принялась хохотать.

— «Снисхождение»! — повторила она. — Мне нравится! «Ее Императорская Снисходительность»! Дарует вам жизнь, пусть вы и заслуживаете смерти, как прочие в этом зале. Ох, — Императрица поправила съехавшую тиару. — Принято. Можете быть свободны. Выведите их, я еще хочу успеть отметить коронацию нормально!

Перед тем, как фиолетовокровки вытолкнули их за раскрывшиеся главные двери, Кронус обернулся — и маркиза Спиннерет подмигнула ему, широко и довольно улыбаясь.

Кронус не успел ничего сделать в ответ. Двери дворца захлопнулись, выпустив живыми из всей пришедшей в эту ночь знати только их двоих, хотя от начала приёма прошло едва ли три часа.

— Ты молодец, Ампора, — хрипло сказал Наставник, поднимаясь на ноги и поправляя китель. — Теперь пойдем отсюда. Выполнять приказ Императрицы, кормить ее лусуса. Не будем искушать демонов и дальше.

Кронус, перед тем, как пойти за Наставником, осмотрел свои сапоги, заляпанные цветной кровью, отряхнулся и припустил бегом следом — и из головы, несмотря на все события ночи, не желала идти хитрая улыбка лазурнокровной маркизы.


End file.
